


can i stay with you?

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: tyrus drabbles (tumblr requests) [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: And also fluff, I'll show myself out, M/M, a mix of harsh angst, drabbles!!, here a bigot there a bigot, so message me if you want one, some homophobia here and there, these are tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: tj comes out to his parents and they kick him out so he stays with Cyrus and they end up confessing feelings for each other





	can i stay with you?

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! thanks for returning :) this is one of the drabbles from my tyrus requests on tumblr! send me requests there if you want
> 
> warning i use a slur in here so if you're uncomfy with that, heads up
> 
> stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

Did TJ call Cyrus before showing up at his door with bags full of clothes and other items? No. Because how do you go about telling your best friend slash crush that your parents kicked you out for being gay? A quick FaceTime with “oh by the way, I need a place to stay at for, like, ever-ish?”. Not really the ideal.

After the massive fight at home, which consisted of screaming, crying, name-calling, and blaming, TJ found himself wandering to Cyrus’ house. Not on his own, obviously. If he could’ve, he would’ve just stayed at home and ignored the homophobic comments his parents made.

Mustering up all the courage he could, he rang the doorbell and waited for the dainty footsteps to grow louder and louder. Peering into the driveway, he didn’t see a car; Cyrus was home alone. Great. Now the poor boy would have to explain to his parents why a strange boy was in their house.

“TJ! To what do I owe the pleasure on this Friday night?” Cyrus greeted warmly, taking into account TJ’s luggage, “wait, are we having a sleepover? Did I forget again? I’m so sorry, I-”

“No, it’s not that, Underdog,” TJ sighed, his voice breaking like the strings on a violin, “can I come in?”

“Of course,” the smaller boy’s voice was laced with concern, his mind whirring with all sorts of scenarios as to why TJ Kippen, basketball player extraordinaire and also total heartthrob, was standing on his porch at night.

“Are you okay?” he asked lamely. Of course TJ wasn’t okay; he was moping around on a Friday night with Cyrus, rather than playing video games or going out with friends.

The taller boy shook his head, his gelled hair standing stiff while, conversely, his hands trembled with anxiety. “I-I didn’t know where else to go, after what they said, and I was really hoping that you might let me stay here for a little while because they won’t let me-”

“Take a breath,” Cyrus cut in coolly, nodding up the stairs as TJ followed, “take a deep breath, compose your thoughts. You don’t have to spit out all that happened, which I’m going to go ahead and assume isn’t good,” he hesitated, leading the boy into his room.

“Sorry I’m just springing this on you,” he laughed dryly, his eyes glazed over with fresh tears, as he bit his lip to keep from crying. The boys took a seat in Cyrus’ beanbag and remained in silence for a moment. As if to coax TJ into talking, Cyrus put his hand on the older boy’s shoulder.

“I told my parents I’m gay,”

There was a millisecond of a pause after TJ spoke, but Cyrus immediately wrapped his arms around his friend (more than a friend, if you asked him, but you didn’t).

“If they were anything other than completely supportive, I’m so sorry,” he offered. This was something that unfortunately, Cyrus couldn’t fix. He couldn’t grab his toolbox equipped with such tools as “a long talk” or “buy them a milkshake” to help TJ.

“They,” he blubbered, the tears falling with each blink, “they called me a-a fag,” he grimaced, the very word making him whimper, “th-that I’m nothing but a disappointment. They said that, once I’m out of this ‘phase’,” he airquoted, swiping at his tears, “then maybe they would consider taking me back,” he whimpered, taking in oxygen through shaky breaths.

Cyrus though he himself was going to cry, his eyes already burning with tears and animosity. “They…they kicked you out?” he squeaked, his eyes traveling across TJ’s face, studying him intently.

The boy nodded, putting his head between his knees and crying, his body shaking. It was all too much to handle all at once. Disappointment, he could deal with. A bit of a strained relationship, he could deal with. Getting kicked out and having pretty much no contact with his family? He couldn’t deal with.

“TJ, I’m so sorry,” was all Cyrus managed to say, his voice a blend of sympathy with a hint of anger towards the boy’s parents. How dare they say that, to their son of all people? What kind of close-minded bigots did this poor kid live with?

“I know it’s a lot to ask, but do you think it’s okay if I stayed here for a while?” TJ pleaded, his empty blue eyes staring meeting Cyrus’ warm brown ones, “n-not for that long, just until I can connect with family and make arrangements,”

“Of course you can stay here, that’s not even a question,” Cyrus promised, alleviating some of his stress, “I’ll go get your bags for you. Just…stay here for a moment. I’ll be right back,” he lingered a moment longer for TJ’s approval, and dashed down the stairs.

Twenty minutes and one water break later, Cyrus had piled all of TJ’s stuff into his room. The boys had changed into pajamas, and were sitting in Cyrus’ bed. TJ was clutching a pillow to his chest, his knuckles turning whiter and whiter.

“How did the topic come up?” Cyrus broke the silence with a direct question, “if you don’t mind me asking,”

The question almost brought a smile to TJ’s face. Almost. “They were asking me if I was going to ask someone to the Spring Formal, specifically a girl,” he snorted, “heteronormativity, am I right?” to which Cyrus chuckled, his cheeks heating up. TJ was so adorable, always making jokes even in times of distress

“Anyways, I said that I didn’t like any of the girls, and they were like ‘what, are you gay or something?’. And I was like ‘yeah, actually. Not how I planned to come out, but yeah, I’m gay’,” he stated simply, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He tried to push it down; he didn’t want to cry again, not in front of Cyrus.

The smaller boy’s heart broke for his friend, absentmindedly taking TJ’s hand in his. “And then they spewed hateful, bigoted comments and kicked you out,” he seethed, steam practically coming out of his ears.

If TJ’s face wasn’t red from crying, his mad blushing would have shown; partially, he was grateful for that. He tried to convince himself that it meant nothing, but his emotions were on high right now and that wasn’t possible.

“It’s not your problem,” TJ shrugged, his fingers delicately grazing over the back of Cyrus’ hand, “I mean, I’m really grateful that you care, like so insanely happy, but you don’t need to get all worked up about this,”

Cyrus shot him a look of pure shock. “Not my problem?” he repeated incredulously, “I care about you so much, TJ, that it hurts. It hurts when you’re in pain or when you’re upset. Physically I feel like I’m breaking inside,” he admitted, a few loose tears trickling down his face, “don’t you get it? Don’t you get why I care so much?”

His words hung in the air, the atmosphere filled with tensions so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

“After my parents found out, they asked a million questions, but the only one that I can remember is ‘Have you ever liked a boy?’,” he explained, his free hand toying with the strap of one of his bags, “and I said ‘yeah, I like this boy,’“

“And then?” Cyrus piped up.

“This boy that I like, he’s so supportive. Like, literally will do anything for me,” he smiled, the tips of his ears a deep red.

Cyrus gently squeezed TJ’s hand, feeling his pulse with the soft touch. “I-I like a boy too,” he admitted, shifting so that their knees were touching, “he’s pretty tall, and works really hard at things. He doesn’t think very highly of himself, but he’s actually really smart,” he whispered, “and cute,”

TJ smirked, his seagreen eyes meeting Cyrus’ gold-flecked ones. “Seems like we have a bit of a dilemma,” he whispered softly, his nose a few inches from Cyrus. Although the light was dim, he could still make out Cyrus’ features in the milky moonlight.

“I’m not an expert problem solver, but I think I have an idea,” Cyrus squeaked, pushing the covers to the side and facing this heartthrob of a boy. Somehow, he looked even more handsome in the moonlight, and it was almost unfair.

Neither boy was sure who made the first move, but it didn’t matter. Once their lips connected, it felt like the events of the day melted away for a split second, before they pulled back barely an inch for a breath. Cyrus was grinning like a dork, and TJ was blushing like mad. Thank goodness for low light, right?

“You’re sure your parents won’t mind me staying here?” TJ asked after a few moments, settling down under the covers.

“Not at all. They’re actually pretty fond of you,” he chuckled, taking off his socks and pulling the covers up to his chin, “They think you’re a good influence on me, what with me attempting to do things that I haven’t been able to,” he replied, yawning.

“Thanks,” TJ smiled, “I’m pretty fond of you too,” he joked, pressing a quick kiss to the boy’s cheek. “Good night, Cyrus,”

“Night, TJ,”

Neither one of the boys fell asleep for a while. Each one stayed awake for a while, dopey grins on both of their faces. Life was getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST but also cute fluff at the end! I'm a sucker for that. What did you think? Leave a kudos/comment, I reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!


End file.
